


Uncles Muse

by Cavitie



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Child muddler, Cliffhanger, Cunningling, Eating out, Fingering under table, Human vers, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest, dubcon, trans Hodgkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavitie/pseuds/Cavitie
Summary: Hodgkins decides to bring his little nephew out on a work related dinner night, though Muddler grows quite bored and hasn’t been taught how to act and not to act in public. Especially around his uncle..





	Uncles Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Muddler is probably 8-11 years old here  
Hodgkins is in his late 40s or so  
-  
This was inspired off of one of my favorite artist on Instagram who draws Muddler so cute as a baby, they’re so small and adorable!
> 
> Edit: also they are all humans here

As Hodgkins deep laugh rumbled the room along with his friends and co-workers, he brought his wine glass up to his lips and sipped the red liquid gingerly. While red wine wasn't his favorite thing; more so preferring a beer, he let the dry liquid dance on his tongue before leaning back to relax in his chair. Turning his attention to his young nephew who was slumped back in his chair next to him, he gave him an amused smile. “Having fun?”

While Muddler was happy that Hodgkin brought him along to join the celebration dinner, instead of leaving him home to be baby-sat by another nagging woman, He was  _ extremely _ bored. The restaurant was more aimed towards old rich men and women, and despite the diner being large in size and packed to the brim with modestly dressed people. There weren’t even any kids to play with, though he most likely wouldn’t of interacted with any other kids anyhow.

“Nooo, there's nothing to doooo.” he crossed his arms, his comically large red bow puffing around his face as he poked his bottom lip out in the cutest pout. Hodgkins just pinched his cheek as he chuckled softly, “I told you it would be boring, but you wanted to join oh so badly.” he licked his thumb before wiping away what was most likely butter from his cheek and slicking some hair out from his face, his nephew only giving a small squeak in protest.

Over the next hour or so, the Muddler grew more and more restless. He kicked his feet, fiddled with the bow on his chest, played with the silverware, at least before being told not to, and even tried to rock back and forth in his seat. Hodgkin’s would have to tell him quietly to calm down, and when Muddler showed signs of throwing a tantrum, he was grabbed his arm and Hodgkins leaned into his ear. In a low, deep whisper, he warned him that if he kept acting the way he was acting, he would walk him straight home.

With nothing more to do but sulk in his self pity, he played with the skirt of the table, draping the long silky cloth over his lap like a blanket before giggling at an uprising idea. Taking one swift glance at his uncle, who was being distracted by a conversation with his friend Joxter, he slipped under the cloth and hid under the table.

It was quite fun really, and with the table being long but certainly wide enough for him to crawl around freely without disturbing any of the other people sitting at the table, He didn’t have to worry about being kicked.

It was certainly a surprise when Hodgkins felt something lay in his lap, before he could jump back or kick the figure in between his legs, a small “peek-a-boo!” caused him to instinctively look down, only to see a glance of his nephew’s face popping out from under cloth before pulling back into hiding once again.

Hodgkins should of scolded him; to put him right back into his chair and not let him move until it was time to go home, but Hodgkins couldn’t bare to put an end to their little peekaboo game. Each time Muddler would pop his head back out from under the table sheets, Muddler would squeak out a little ‘peek-a-boo’ before pulling the sheets back over his head. 

This went on for a good five minutes before Hodgkins noticed a slight tug on his belt. He swatted at what he could only assume was Muddler trying to climb into his lap, before he glanced down at Muddler fiddling with his pants buckle.

It took Hodgkins a moment to process what he was doing. Although due to the alcohol, by the time it even set in, his little nephew had his belt buckle undone and was now tugging at his pants.

He gasped as his hands immediately flew to his trousers; grabbing Muddler’s forearm in one hand while trying to buckle his belt in the other. 

Before he could even lock his belt however, He heard a familiar voice that made him freeze up. “Hodgkins, are you alright?” He looked up to see Joxter staring at him with a quirked eyebrow. 

Hodgkins have him a deer in the headlights look before he shook his head and raised his hands up slightly. “Y-Yeah! Why do you ask?” 

As his friends cat-like eyes squinted at him, he stifled a gasp as he felt his nephews face press into his abdomen and a little hand curl into his pants.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should lay off the red wine.” Joxter teased, picking up his glass before he swigged the rest of it down with a slight grin.

Hodgkin’s could only force an awkward laugh as two little fingers began rubbing against his clitoris, god he was good. “Sure as ever. You’re right, wine has never really been my thing.” He half lied as he scooted his seat forward, his stomach now pressed into the edge of the table as he hid the Muddler. Though this made it harder to try and reach his nephew without it looking obvious.

while Muddler failed to get his uncles pants down, zipping down his pants gave him just enough access to rub his fingers against his now wet pussy. 

He began to sweat now, strands of hair sticking to his forehead as Muddler’s almost teasing touches began to soak his trousers. Hodgkins laid his head on one hand with his elbow on the table as he tried to whisper threats through his now gritted teeth.

However no matter how many times he threatened to take his toys away, to limit his play time outside, to drag him home and lay down the stiffest hair brush on his behind before sending him to bed without dinner, his nephew never even hesitated or stalled. He either didn’t hear him or he just didn’t care.

His breath hitched as he felt two little fingers slide into him, despite trying to rock his hips to move him away, it didn’t work. He even tried kicking him but ended up kicking one of his coworkers that sat in front of him, earning a glare from them that caused his ears to redden in embarrassment.

“M..Muddler n-n..”

He began to shamefully began to grind into his nephews skilled fingers, hoping that the bustling of customers, waiters, talking and laughter distracted them from noticing his grinding hips.

Hodgkins leaned back before sliding a rough hand under the table, his fingers combing through Muddlers hair earning a barely audible moan from him. He had to muffle a whine with one hand as Muddler pulled his hand away for a short moment to lick his uncles sweet fluid from his fingers before he found his way back for more, Muddler being a little disappointed as the fun part for him was hearing every little noise he could get out of his needy uncle.

The curling of his nephews fingers set him off, he had to get them out of here now, but he knew he couldn’t just leave. It would raise hell at work the next morning and could possibly get him fired if he was unlucky enough. Instead he looked around, trying to ignore the small thumb rubbing against his clit in slow circles. 

That’s when he spotted it. A small, poorly lit hallway across the room that most likely lead to a bathroom or at least a supply closet.

He didn’t even care where it lead to at this point. He was about to come and as long as it would give him and Muddler the privacy he needed, it could be a dingy dark basement for all he cared.

He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes for a moment before In a few quick motions, he had pulled Muddler up from under the table into one arm, zipped his pants up and buckling his belt before he straightened up out of his seat, almost knocking the chair backwards from the sudden force.

Muddler was completely taken by surprise, he didn’t even have enough time to complain before Hodgkins spoke in a hurried tone, “Muddler has to go the bathroom, we’ll be right back.” With that, Hodgkins turned around and made his way around the crowd of tables. The others at his table barley gave his sweaty and panicked demeanor a thought before they just shrugged and went back to their business

As Hodgkins is waived through the busy diner, little kid in arm he did his best not to knock over any waiters or other customers sitting peacefully at their tables. He was  _ not _ going to lose this orgasm now, Curled his hand into a tight fist as he had a firm grip on Muddlers thigh. Hoping the colour of his trousers hid how soaken his pants were.

When he reached the dimly lit hallway and found the door, a male stick figure on the front telling them it was for males only, he slammed the door open with his shoulder before dropping the Muddler into the ground. Swiftly locking the door behind him. 

Muddler whines softly at the slight pain in his bottom. He sat with his legs outstretched in front of him and back to the wall, distracted from the jingling of his uncles belt.

When the Muddler looked up, his heart jumped a bit as he saw his uncle on his knees in front of him, his pants down to his knees and cunt dripping eagerly.

Before Muddler could even admire what was in front of him, Hodgkin’s fingers found themselves tangled into his hair and his head was harshly pulled into his dripping pussy. Hodgkins shivered as he felt Muddler yip against him. 

“You wanted this so badly, Now you’re finishing it.”

Muddler clawed at his thighs, mouth pressed into the folds on his uncles cunt as he tried to pull away. “Shh, Shh, breathe through your nose..” Hodgkins spoke in a low calm tone, watching as Muddler slowly stopped struggling at his soothing voice.

It didn’t take long before Muddlers tongue began to run slowly in between Hodgkin's labia, a breathy moan emitting from the back of his uncle's throat as he began to grind into Muddlers face desperately.

“H-haven’t you teased me enough..?” Hodgkins whined, making Muddler squirm excitedly at his uncle's shaken words. As he licked away at the slick fluids coating Hodgkin’s cunt, his small tongue found its way circling Hodgkins swollen clit.

Hodgkins began to drool as he placed his free hand against the wall to keep himself steady, his knees shaking under him as Muddlers soft lips and tongue began to suck his clitoris.

“Oh Muddler you’re d-doing so good..” He huffed before he immediately let out a gasp/moan as Muddler began to slurp and lick Hodgkin’s pussy, growing more wild at his uncle's praise.

Muddler was sucking the orgasm out of him at this point, Hodgkin’s fought any urge to collapse as he listened to Muddler’s small mouth noises. He pressed the back of his little nephews head against the wall with his hips before arching his back as he felt Muddlers small little tongue curl as deep inside as his tongue could reach.

“Mmm.. M-Muddler, w-wait o-oH!!” He finally screamed, his tongue lolling out his mouth as he squirted on to Muddlers face. Muddler pushed Hodgkins hips away, coughing as his uncles fluids dripped off from his face and onto his shirt, panting as his mouth was now coated in the slick liquid that belonged to his uncle.

Hodgkin’s panted as he leaned down and wiped the fluids from his nephew’s nose to help him breath, quietly whispering praises to him as he placed many kisses on his mouth.

“Oh Muddler, you did so good, I’m so proud of you.” He purred gently, Muddler grabbing into his hair before yanking him down in for a deep kiss; Hodgkin’s tongue licking at Muddlers bottom lip for access before it escalated from there. 

As they pulled away, a trail of saliva connected from each of their lips, both left panting heavily from the intense moment. 

With an amused chuckle, he leaned back on one hand before spreading his dripping cunt open with his middle and index finger. “Aren’t you going to clean up?”

With a quick and enthusiastic nod of his head, Muddler found his face back in between is uncles thighs to lick his folds, clit, fingers and thighs clean. Hodgkins moaned at each stroke of his tongue as the arm he leaned shook underneath his weight.

When Hodgkin felt clean, he pulled up his pants and picked Muddler up, wiping his fluid coated cheek with his thumb before putting it in Muddler’s mouth to suck clean. “Missed a spot~” he cooed quietly before setting him down on the sink.

While Muddlers clothes were left stained with his fluids, Hodgkins did his best to clean and straighten up Muddlers ruined attire. Too busy wrapped up in looking for an excuse for his nephews still damp clothes, he didn’t take any notice to Muddlers soft whimpering and whining. 

Before taking a swift check over his clothes one last time before nodding. With a quick tug he secured the bow on his chest before swooping Muddler back up in his arm, huffing as he placed a hand on his hip. “Now, let's go back and sit with the others.” He chuckled, pecking Muddlers nose before making his way to the bathroom door.

As he unlocked and pulled the bathroom door open, almost tripping back when he saw a smaller man standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back, his glowing blue eyes obvious in the dimly lit hallway.

It was Joxter. 

Despite Hodgkins close friend from childhood standing in front of him, it did not stop his heart from pounding a thousand miles a second. Joxter was giving him a look, a knowing look. He heard everything. From start to finish. 

“did you have fun?”

He tried to sputter out an excuse, tripping over his words as swear began to glisten his forehead once again. fear bubbling up in his stomach as he gripped Muddler close right to him.

Joxter watched in amusement for a couple of minutes. Oh how he loved to see such a bigger man than him squirm in his own skin, His friends eyes darting around as if he just got caught in some atrocious act. Which was, in a way true.

Eventually Joxter brought a finger up to his bigger friends lips, his sharp nail pressed into his nose to which Hodgkins immediately, horror still plastered onto his face.

“Oh hush. You don’t have to say anything. I’ve known about you two for awhile now.” He purred as he flashed a grin. “You’re a predictable man Hodgkins, but it’s there's nothing shocking about it, in my opinion atleast.” 

Before the other could even speak again, Joxters sharp nail trailed down his chin to Muddlers head. He watched in confusion for a moment as he watched the nail run down his little nephews hair and nose, realization hitting him as Joxters sharp nail grazed a bulge in Muddlers trousers, a little whine coming from the small one as he did so. 

“It doesn’t seem like the little one here has been punished properly, It’s such a shameful thing to do in such a formal place.” He watched as Joxter lipped his lips hungrily, biting his lip after. “You’ve always been so soft on him, dear Hodgkins, luckily I’m here to fix that~”


End file.
